It is desirable to improve the viewing experience of a user.
It is noted that while the accompanying Figures serve to illustrate embodiments of concepts that include the claimed invention, and explain various principles and advantages of those embodiments, the concepts displayed are not necessary to understand the embodiments of the present invention, as the details depicted in the Figures would be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.